


You Scared Me

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel To The Rescue, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Restraints, Zachariah Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel hears what Zachariah is planning for his brother and their hunters and decides to do something about it.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he's the one who ends up needing rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Scared Me

Gabriel waits until Zachariah is standing right in front of him.

Then he pukes, and the bloody vomit hits him right in the face.

“Oops,” he manages, and smiles. It hurts to do that, but the loathing in his brother’s stare is so worth the pain. “Sorry about that. What can I say? It’s not like I can make it to the bathroom.” He rattles the chains binding him to the wall.

Zachariah returns the grin, but his is ice cold and Gabriel can see his future in that smile – and it isn’t good. Whatever he’s gone through so far, it’ll be ice cream and puppies compared to what comes next.

“I think,” Zachariah says, “that like a certain other angel we both know, you will have to be taught a more permanent lesson.”

“And I think that if you don’t step back from him, you’ll be the one learning it.”

Gabriel raises his head, and grins.

~~

Castiel takes them back to the motel room where the Winchesters are staying, and both angels brace themselves for the inevitable onslaught. It starts about three seconds after they appear in the room, and finally Gabriel cups his hands to his ears and yells at them.

“Will you both shut the fuck up!”

He can feel Castiel’s reproach but his head hurts – hell, there’s no part of him that doesn’t – and while he gets the point of all the yelling, he really needs them to postpone their relieved/angry freak out until he can think without it sending spikes of agony through his brain.

There’s a stunned silence, and Castiel uses it to help him to a bed and settle him down upon it.

Gabriel watches as Dean goes to his angel, and cups his face. There’s a whole moment of silent conversation there, and then Dean takes Castiel’s wrist and leads him to the door. Gabriel knows what’s coming next – in the next room, Dean will strip Castiel and make sure he’s not hurt and after giving him ten kinds of shit for taking off alone, will probably bang him into next week.

He kind of wishes he was feeling up to that himself but right now the only thing he feels the need for is sleep.

Sam stands looking down at him, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Finally, he moves to sit down next to him on the bed.

“Can you please not do that again?”

Gabriel finds a smile for him. “Do what?”

For a moment, he can see Sam’s tempted to punch him on the arm, but thinks better of it. Gabriel wriggles as best he can over to Sam’s warmth, but it’s too far and he still aches. He whimpers, a little, and Sam’s face goes soft and he takes pity. He pushes him up to sit against the headboard, stretches his long legs out on the bed, and helps Gabriel snuggle against him.

“Seriously. You don’t even know how scared I was. I know you’re stronger than Cas. I know on fair ground you could kick Zachariah’s ass seven ways from Sunday. But when have you ever known him to fight fair?”

Gabriel sighs as he pets Sam’s leg. He can’t explain it. Yes, rushing in like that was stupid and he knows better. But hearing that Zachariah had plans to catch all three of them – Dean was to be held and worked on until he said yes to Michael, Castiel was to be dealt with by Zachariah personally, and Sam was to be kicked downstairs to Lucifer so this end of days show could finally get going – his temper had got the better of him.

“Okay, I was an idiot,” he agrees. “Can you lecture me later?”

Sam chuckles. “Like you’d even listen. Can I do anything to help?”

Gabriel snuggles in closer. “Just don’t move for the next two hours.”


End file.
